


Синтеплоть

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [9]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cybernetic arm, Gen, Original Character(s), biotech
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Синтеплоть

Левая рука постоянно ныла после той ночи в Грязном. Прошло уже достаточно времени, но Онти Наймара все никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому протезу. Репли-протезы конечностей от «БиоТех Индастриз» были самыми лучшими, а при покрытии синтеплотью ничем не отличались от настоящих конечностей.

Ему сказали, что при достаточном количестве времени он вполне привыкнет к новой руке и перестанет обращать на нее внимание. Онти был вполне согласен с этим утверждением, только есть одно но – он не согласился на синтеплоть.

Может быть, это было и не лучшее его решение, зато теперь можно было пугать новых клиентов на Верхних уровнях. Да и Онти никогда не стеснялся использовать что угодно в своих целях.

Конечно, историю того, как именно он лишился своей руки, можно будет изменить еще и не раз, но только своим самым любимым клиентам, или тем, кто заплатит больше, Онти расскажет настоящую историю произошедшего.


End file.
